


Edge Of Desire

by KiwiSylveon



Series: Seduce Sisters [4]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiSylveon/pseuds/KiwiSylveon
Summary: Ali allows James to learn how devoted she is, despite her logic side being confused.





	Edge Of Desire

Ali leaned slightly into James as he helped her stand in the library. Her mind couldn't help but replay what had happened, her heart singing that he had said he loved her. She looked up to see the concern melt away when he saw her look at him.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Ali nodded. “Yeah... Just a little shocked, that's all...” She returned his embrace and nestled her head in his chest, listening to his heart beating. In his arms, she felt completely safe.

“I wasn't lying, you know...” He said.

She blinked and looked up at him, seeing the honest love shimmering in his whiskey-brown irises. He softly moved a hand to gingerly push her glasses up before stroking a strand of her hair to behind her ear.

“I love you. I love every single fiber of you: your brilliant mind, your wonderful body, your gentle soul. You are quite possibly the most interesting woman I have ever met... You always found your way into my mind... You...”

Ali felt her face heat up at that. Was this really happening? Was James confessing to her? CONFESSING HIS LOVE for her? The plain old bookworm Ali? Tears gathered when she realized it was real and he had really just confessed his love. She smiled when he brushed a tear away, unaware she even could cry. “I can’t believe how hard I’ve fallen for you... I will never love another person with as much intensity as I love you. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.. Before, I always used to have everything scaring me into a corner, wanting me to be someone I'm not... However, you taught me how to shake that off and be who I want to be.... I didn’t know what true love was until I met you. I love you so much, James...” She saw him gently lean in and close his eyes, stopping an inch away from her mouth.

She was surprised at how much power she held over the man she loved as she met his lips with a loving kiss that sent fireworks off behind her closed eyelids. She wanted to give him exactly what he wanted as she wrapped her arms around his neck while his wrapped his own around her waist, pulling her close to him, feeling the pleasured purr against his lips.

The kiss rose into heated heights as she found she no longer cared that she had fallen in love so quickly and melted at the thought of James being with her forever. She felt her hands comb through his hair, making him shiver above her as he nibbled on her lower lip, asking to deepen the kiss that much further. She teased him a little before granting access and feeling him angle her slightly so it felt that more explosive as he pulled her even tighter against him, sending her flying at the heat she felt from him. Their tongues danced a beautiful dance before he took full control of the kiss and earning her disappointed whimper against his mouth.

Ali clung to him as the kiss got hotter and hotter, her mind going numb as he slowly pulled back to stop the kiss. She was surprised she knew her name, let alone what was going on as she stared into his eyes, seeing the desire inside them. She already felt like melting from the kiss alone, so to see him want to have her melt in his arms with his look just made her that more thrilled. He tried to speak, but she saw a blush run along his cheeks and that reduced him to a shy silence. It's not like he needed energy, right? “Are you...”

“No, I just...”

She stared wide-eyed, knowing exactly what would've followed if he continued. He wanted her and she found herself a little stunned that an **incubus** found her that desirable that he'd want her that way. Ali felt him lift his head and kiss her forehead, losing the blush as he found the ability to speak again.

“If you don't want to, we don't have to...” His whiskey-brown eyes showed he was willing to be patient with her if she so desired.

Ali already knew that her mind would be lost until the morning either way and she found it thrilling she had the opportunity to have a moment with an incubus, not just any incubus, the man she loved. Her entire world and being would be shook to the foundation from such a moment. It was also true she was a virgin and she was a little afraid. Did she really want to give it to him this early? She found herself losing all her words like 'yes' and 'no' before she smiled and said what she wanted. “Seduce me.” She was all in agreement and found it right to tell him yes. After all, she loved him and wanted to show him he was the first and last one she'd love. She needed and wanted him all at the same time.

It was as if those two words made something inside him break as he brought her back into a deeper kiss, one she eagerly returned and brought him closer to her body, not wanting any space between them as the heat inside her craved his touch and knew it would soon get its wish. He brought a hand to bring one of her legs to bring it up around his waist as he held her own waist.

Ali took the opening and wrapped both her legs and her arms around him, knowing he'd easily hold her up as she let the kiss delve even deeper, both now battling for dominance in their arena. When he gripped her rear, she let a hiss of pleasure out and that gave him the upper hand, making her whine at the loss before she saw gold try and pierce through her closed eyes. His touch on her body drove her higher as she felt the softness of her mattress beneath her with James on top of her. She stared up at him when he pulled away to look at her.

His whiskey-brown eyes nearly glowed in the dark room, piercing into her soul and making her entire being shiver in anticipation. He effortlessly removed his gray sweater and red tie, leaving him in the tightly-fitted white button up over her as he lovingly removed her glasses and put them aside, his following.

She shivered at the heat she felt through the fabric before she felt his hands shake as they held her. Was she his first, as well? She knew he wouldn't tell and that he didn't want to screw anything up. His hands showed his emotions to her perfectly as her own reached up and brought him into another kiss, not wanting him to worry, especially tonight. She let her eyes flutter close as she gave herself over to James, letting him slide her button up pajama top off and tracing her skin with his fingers and pulling her deeper into the moment.

Growing impatient, she tugged at his shirt, wanting to completely feel his heat and not be the only one top-nude. She felt him chuckle and remove his shirt before he brought her tight against him, both shuddering at the contact. His mouth then trailed to her neck, lingering a little at her pulse point while his hands slid over her body, earning whimpers of want from her. The way James's hands traveled her body and the way his kisses told her how much he loved her made Ali melt into the mattress, wondering if she even had bones now.

Soon her pajama bottoms joined the discarded clothes, as did his pants and remainder of his own clothes, resuming their kiss as both groaned at the feeling of them resting so intimately together with no barriers between them. She naturally wrapped herself around him as he gently rocked against her in the way he would once they were one. A tiny part of her told her it was now or never to stop, but as she met his kiss, that part was flung away to who-knew-where. Ali sighed in pleasure when his hands moved, one holding her waist and the other cupping her B breasts, mentally wondering if she was too small, but, by his purr, she assumed he was pleased.

She felt him then poking softly at her entrance as their eyes met. Both of them were flushed and panting to catch their breath, but their eyes reflected the love they had as she kissed him gently, her words failing for the moment as he took the kiss as her telling him it's alright. As he slid in, she willed herself to relax, reading that it would hurt more if she were tense. However, she wasn't able to prepare for the burning pain when he was fully seated in her, a small pained gasp the only thing being captured by his lips. Ali opened her eyes to stare into his, grateful he remained still and seeing a little concern on his face, but the sheer love covered that up.

“I'm sorry it hurt, my love.”

Ali smiled tenderly. “Don't apologize... It's not that bad.. I love you so much, my Raestrao...”

He melted at her saying his true name as he stroked her cheek softly. “I am utterly yours as you are mine... Let me know when it's alright to move.”

Her heart shuddered in the joy she felt when he worshiped her with his words as she felt the desire climb back up, making her pull him back down into a kiss. Her body, her mind, her soul: it all belonged to him as he caressed her and she felt that his body, his mind, his soul belonged to her as she gave into her desire for him. Each movement burned itself into her memory, his kisses, her kisses, their touches, all of it became a cherished memory to her as they drove higher and higher, wanting to reach that completion together. Her moaning his true name spurred him on while his human one showed him she loved every part of him. Her name came from his own lips like a prayer as the heat consumed them, reaching their peaks and turning her vision white with how powerful it was.

He rolled them over so she rested comfortably against his chest, her head beneath his chin as they slowly regained their breathing. “I love you so much, Ali.”

“I love you too, James....” She cuddled closer.

 


End file.
